


Birdsongs

by SnakeFeathers



Category: Zoids
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Raven's an absolute shit but we love him anyway, Shadow is a girl, all centered around Raven and his relationships to the story and other characters and the world, and lots of headcanons, and tie together things from the manga and the anime and character relations, basically a series of short ficlets that fill in gaps in the Zoids storyline, obviously contains spoilers, warnings will be present at the beginning of applicable chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeFeathers/pseuds/SnakeFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short, drabble-style ficlets that focus on Raven's life before, during and after the events of Chaotic Century/Guardian Force, his relationships with other characters, and his own personal growth and change. From his first days in the Imperial palace to the fallout of the Battle of Eveopolis, and everything in-between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadow's First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since Zoids is my long-term home fandom, I figured I'd bring over some of my works from it. This is a serious of loosely-connected canon fill-in ficlets that help flesh out Raven's life before, during, and after CC/GF and help tie in some manga elements into the anime canon. The fic focuses on him and his relationships with other characters, what happened when we weren't focused on him, and how he grew from a curious youth into a child soldier and into the broken and conflicted but healing man we see at the end of the series. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> In place of a new language for Zoidian, I have used Irish Gaelic which you can translate into English using Google Translate! Cosmos is the name of Raven's Saber Tiger.

**Age 13**  
[ _one year before the events of Chaotic Century_ ]

This wasn't shaping up like he had hoped. Not two days ago the prospect of having an Organoid, a tool of unimaginable power and destruction, was something that Raven would have given anything for. Now that he had one, however, he wasn't so keen on the idea. He hadn't expected for it, or rather _her_ , to have a personality, a will of her own. They had only been 'partnered', he hated the term, for three days, and not a moment had gone by without glares and swear words being exchanged. Or, he thought they were swear words. The Organoid spoke a strange language into his mind; he assumed Zoidian, but since he'd only been taught to read it and never heard it, he couldn't be certain. _Brat beag_ was the most common phrase he could pick out when she addressed him. He just knew it was no term of endearment.

"I should have left you in the damn hanger." The Organoid was shuffling about the room, inspecting everything. This was the first time he had had Shadow in his quarters overnight, and he was seriously regretting that choice now. It was nearly midnight and the black Organoid had yet to settle down. She merely huffed at his words, glowing sapphire eyes the only light in the darkened room as she continued investigating any and everything. She found something in the dark that interested her, picking it up in her mouth with an audible clack of her teeth. Raven grumbled and rolled over so his back was to the Organoid, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Shut up and lemme sleep." he mumbled, hoping she would curl up on the floor or something. Instead, the bed shook slightly as she dropped whatever she had picked up heavily onto the mattress right beside her partner. From the sound it made when she had picked it up and the relative shape of it when it slid into his back, he figured it was his holstered pistol. Why was she so interested in his gun? Did they even have guns back in her time? Ugh, what did it matter. It was too late for this.

"Stop messing around and let me get some damn sleep, you overgrown pile of scrap." the young pilot hissed, lazily reaching over and shoving the gun off of the bed, "If you don't stop buggin' me I'm gonna kick you out." with a loud sigh he sank back into the covers, hoping she would get the hint. What he didn't expect, however, was a sudden burst of that nonsensical Zoidian chatter in his mind, or for the bed to suddenly lurch as the Organoid crawled onto it.

Raven tumbled against the Organoid's leg with a muffled _thunk_ , cursing under his breath as he tried to get untangled from his blankets. "Shadow I swear, I'm gonna-" he didn't get a chance to finish, as the Organoid had ducked down with a disgruntled huff and grabbed the floundering pilot with her teeth. She got a good hold on the back of the neck of his nightshirt, jerking him off of the bed and to the floor with a loud thump; Raven let out an indignant squeak of surprise at the sudden fall. With the annoying human out of the picture, the black Organoid made herself comfortable and curled up on her partner's bed, not caring if her sharp claws tore into the sheets and mattress.

"Shadow, by the Gods I swear-" Raven growled angrily, untangling himself and jumping to his feet. Before he could do anything, he felt Shadow's tail-tip bump sharply against his chest, and with a swift movement she had pushed him right back down onto the floor. Although the scrawny human had tamed her, she was not going to put up with his attitude. She might not have been aware of what he was saying yet, but she knew from his tone that he had insulted her. That was something she was not going to tolerate in the slightest. Raven scrambled back to his feet, glaring harshly at the Organoid. Shadow responded with a glare of her own.

/" _Iarracht dom, daonna_ "/ the metallic creature hissed into his mind, eyes narrowing dangerously as she remained curled up on top of the bed. Raven had no idea what she had said, but judging by the threatening edge to her tone it was serious. Despite the clear warnings, the young Imperial wasn't about to just let her have her way. He reached out to grab her tail and attempt to pull her from the bed, but Shadow reacted quickly, unfurling a wing in a split second and smacking him hard across the face and knocking his arm away. Raven yelped loudly and jumped back, a hand pressed to his cheek where he had been struck. He hadn't seen it coming due to it being pitch black in his quarters, and he honestly hadn't expected the Organoid to strike him.

The pilot quickly realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. Muttering something along the lines of her being more trouble than she was worth, he gathered up his blanket and opened the door, dragging himself and the blanket tiredly to the hanger. Maybe his Saber Tiger, Cosmos, would let him sleep in the cockpit. It wouldn't be the first time he'd spent the night in the hanger, and if Shadow didn't shape up, he had a feeling it wouldn't be his last.


	2. Mentor and Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combat is never pretty, and no one is ever truly safe no matter how good a pilot you think you are. It's a dance between skill and luck with music that always changes and death could easily be your final partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of many chapters that will deal with Raven's complicated relationship with Karl. I personally prefer his original Japanese surname of Schwarz, so I will be referring to him as Karl Schwarz throughout the fic. I hope that isn't too big of a deal. Also, Cosmos is the name Raven gives to his Saber Tiger, with Amaryllis being Karl's Saber Tiger. Amaryllis's name was thought up by one of my dear friends and I just can't see her with any different name. Little is known of Raven's time before he began operating solo in CC, so I stand to reason he was passed between several Imperial units. This fic is going to have a lot in the way of my personal headcanon names for the Zoids, and some headcanon first names for characters who were never given a canon one. Also, this fic is going to bounce around a lot between CC/GF, and between ages and events since I wrote them out of order and don't have them organized. Whoops. I hope that's alright! I'll mark those that go in series with a part 1/? whatever parts there will be for easy navigation.

**Age 11**  
[ _three years before the events of Chaotic Century_ ]

"Alright men, prepare to engage. Pincer strategy followed by a full frontal assault; don't break your ranks under any circumstances, or they'll blow through us." This wasn't Raven's first foray into combat with Karl's battalion, nor would it be the last, but there was definitely something ominous in the air surrounding the battlefield. Major Schwarz's voice over the com-link was reassuring, however the young pilot couldn't shake the unease that was preying upon his focus. It was his first time on point in combat with the major, and he was eager to preform well for his mentor. The sight of the major's great, glittering Saber Tiger was truly humbling; they were undoubtedly one of the most devastating weapons the Empire had to offer. Karl and his Saber Tiger were nigh on unbeatable. Raven hoped that one day he and his Saber Tiger could be a revered as them.

The two Sabers stood abreast, facing the opposing Republican faction. A unit composed of a large number of Gordos and Command Wolves, much more than normal, flanked by Godos and Cannon Tortoise was stationed opposite of the 4th Land Battalion. The heavy guns of the large Gordos were a serious threat, especially considering this wasn't a rookie unit by a long shot. All of Raven's previous engagements had been against much smaller units and not entire assault battalions like this one. The fact that he was still relatively new to piloting his Saber Tiger only compounded his apprehension. Normally he rarely got nervous about combat, but there was just something off in the air that he could feel in the very fiber of his being.

Cosmos rumbled loudly and shifted his weight, bringing him back to reality. He had received the crimson Saber Tiger only a few months prior, and since he had only piloted bipedal Zoids previously, the transition to a quadrupedal one had been somewhat difficult at first. He was making excellent progress under Major Schwarz's care and guidance, however, and had since become a formidable force on the battlefield. That is, when Cosmos decided to work with him. The Saber Tiger was flamboyant, aggressive and prideful; he was having trouble accepting that he was being piloting by a mere 'cub' in his words. Arguments between Zoid and pilot were common, sometimes resulting in the great red Zoid refusing to move for his human counterpart or with him attacking and moving of his own accord when he believed Raven was hesitating. It was tiring and somewhat frustrating, considering his previous Zoid had been so calm and collected and responsive to his piloting. Cosmos was more like a stubborn copilot than the Zoid that he should be controlling.

 _/I hope you're ready for a real fight, cub/_ Cosmos's haughty voice broke the calm, the great Saber growling outwardly and digging his claws into the sand. Raven exhaled loudly and tightened his grip on the controls, glancing over to Amaryllis. She stood still and proud, entirely unlike the crouched form of his Saber Tiger, who shifted and growled impatiently. Cosmos was all too eager to begin the fight, but Raven held him back. Karl had made it clear not to make the first move-

A shot rang out; from where it originated, Raven wasn't sure, but as soon as it streaked across the sky the two factions engaged. Amaryllis surged forward like a force of nature, with Cosmos eagerly bounding behind her with a malicious glint in his eyes, not even giving his pilot time to realize what was going on. Chaos broke out on the battlefield, with shells exploding every which way and Zoids ripping one another apart. Cosmos broke away from Amaryllis, diving off to the left while the other Saber Tiger went right. Raven smirked a bit and tightened his grip on the controls, he and Cosmos falling into sync. The red Saber Tiger danced lithely between enemy Zoids, rumbling happily to himself as he downed enemy after enemy with deftly-placed blows and bullets.

The high combat created had a strange way of altering the perception of time. The battle raged for an hour, but it felt like mere minutes to the young Saber pilot. Downed Zoids littered the battlefield; the Republican forces having suffered heavy losses. Their strategy had paid off in spades, with the enemy faction having been caught off-guard. The resulting confusion left them wide open and all the Imperials had to do was pick them off. Cosmos sprung down upon a distracted Godos pilot, pinning the white Zoid down and sinking razored claws into its back. The Republican Zoid let out a grating cry, something Cosmos reveled in as he raised up his paw to deliver the killing blow.

"— _Amaryllis,_ _ **move**_ _!_ "

A loud concussive blast followed by the screeching of an injured Zoid made Raven's blood run cold. Cosmos heard it as well, his aim faltering briefly, paw slamming into the sand feet from the downed Godos's neck. Abandoning the injured Zoid, the Saber Tiger bolted off, following Amaryllis's signal on radar. Downed Zoids and hilly terrain obscured his view, but the young pilot's heart sank further and further as his comlink was filled with the sounds of an injured Zoid and someone hissing through their teeth in frustration. He was hoping he was wrong, that what he thought was going on really wasn't, but as Cosmos rounded a hill, his fears were realized.

Proud Amaryllis was awkwardly bowed, her front leg leg smoldering with plates of armor blown away to expose the inner mechanisms. Sparks erupted into the air as she tried to dodge, the limb buckling and her glittering form crumpling to the ground. She attempted to roll to her feet, but screamed in agony and remained painfully tilted on her side, limbs partly pulled to her belly as she snarled defiantly at some blow that was sure to come. What could have— Raven stiffened, seeing for the first time the heavily armed Gordos opposite of his mentor's Saber Tiger. The imposing Zoid had its side to the downed Saber Tiger, spike-adorned tail raised threateningly.

The next few seconds were a blur. The Gordos's tail was heavily brought down, swinging towards the crippled Saber Tiger with deadly intent. Raven reacted instantaneously; a red flash intercepted the blow. There was a loud clash of steel, followed by a sickening mechanical groaning which degenerated into the horrific rending of metal. Cosmos's fangs had sunken deep into the tail, the long spines buried in his side, before he reared back and tore the tail from the Gordos's body and flung it away. The wound to the Saber Tiger's flank didn't register as a hindrance; the fierce warrior was too absorbed in the heat of battle to let such a petty thing distract him from his goal.

Wailing in pain, the Gordos staggered as it tried to adjust its balance, guns swinging and aiming directly at the crimson Zoid; a last effort to kill him and his young pilot. The threat of death did little to intimidate the two; if anything, it only strengthened their resolve to destroy the Republican and his machine. A snarl boiled from Cosmos's jaws as he plunged forward, claws tearing through the Gordos's flank and underbelly, spilling the internal components to the sands and exposing the Core to the air. A shrill scream erupted from the Gordos, the Zoid attempting to fire its cannons with its last breath; it refused to die without taking someone with it. The boom of those desperate shots being fired shook the very ground, and the sand it whipped up concealed the red Saber Tiger and his fate for a few terrifying moments.

Like a landslide, the massive Republican Zoid suddenly crumbled to the ground, and was still. The sand settled, revealing Cosmos to be still standing with weapons smoking; the Gordos's shells had clipped his left shoulder, leaving deep furrows in his battle-grimed armor. A single, precisely placed shot from the weapon on the Saber Tiger's back had stuck the Republican's cockpit, preventing the pilot from locking on with the cannons in that last critical moment. Hydraulic fluid and oil oozed from the deep punctures to Cosmos's side, sparks cackling around the injures. Adrenaline wearing off, Raven felt a slight pain and dampness on his side for the first time. He would later discover he suffered several bruised ribs and a small laceration; the force of the collision having caused the restraints to cut into his side. At the time he didn't care. All that mattered was that the Gordos was dead, while Karl and Amaryllis were not. The remaining Republican forces began to retreat upon the downing of their commander, realizing the battle was lost. Raven's cockpit was filled with the joyous cries of victory from the other soldiers, but he scarcely heard it. There were other, more important things on his mind.

Raven turned Cosmos to face his mentor and his downed Zoid, the thrill of victory leaving him and being replaced with concern. The battlefield was still, the din of the celebrating soldiers drowning out into the background. Minutes seemed to pass with no signs of life, before he saw the Saber Tiger's cockpit pop and slowly open. Major Schwarz staggered to his feet a bit after getting out of his safety harness, looking up to Cosmos with an unreadable expression. The young Imperial let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. He was alright. The worry ebbed away and he undid his restraints, Cosmos bowing down and resting his chin on the sand. After opening the cover, he hurried out of the cockpit and over to where his mentor was now standing. That had been close. Far too close. He was certain he'd get a lecture over never using such reckless tactics ever again, but he didn't care. It had worked, and they were both still alive. A that was all that mattered to him in the end.


	3. The Orb from the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little tiny chapter marks the start of a three chapter arc featuring a teeny Organoid hatchling. This was inspired by a few RPs I had on the Zoids RP group on tumblr, but don't worry everything's explained so you don't have to read it or anything. It's more an exercise in Organoid/human mental communication than anything. Organoid eggs are pretty neat and Shadow might have accidentally had a few clutches with a certain angry red Organoid. This goes against some fandom headcanons, but personally I don't see Raven returning to combat. I see him throwing himself into research like his parents, trying to learn more about Organoids and Zoidians and working for both governments. Just a bit of background information~
> 
> * * *

**Age 20** \- The Orb From the Ruins  
[ _one year following the events of Guardian Force_ ]

Ever since discovering that room in the ruins, Raven had been curious about just what those strange relics were. At first he had thought they were little more than dysfunctional artifacts, but after seeing what the damaged murals on the walls of that ruin had revealed, he now knew they were much, much more. He had originally brought two of the relics back from the ruins, those being the relatively intact one he had given to the Imperial research department, and a second, much more damaged one he had intended to study on his own. At first he had believed them to be little more than some sort of ornate container, and in an abstract way they were, but now that he knew the truth he was so much more interested in them.

The egg that he had given to his researchers had been in rough shape. The one he had kept for research was beyond 'rough'; all but destroyed was a more adequate description. Where he had been able to make out some of the silver shell and patterns on the first egg, this one was almost completely ossified, with the patterns covered up by caked-on sand and dust in most places. The shell itself had been badly damaged, with a large crack extending almost the entire length of the egg. A piece of it was missing, exposing a sliver of an internal rubbery membrane that had grown rather stiff and opaque. The crack was just wide enough that he could push against the membrane with his finger and feel a thick liquid squish around inside from the pressure.

The pilot turned the egg around in his hands, just feeling the weight of it. It had a coarse texture from all the grit adhered to its surface, and during the time he'd had it in his home there hadn't been any sign of life from it. No noise, no movement, no _anything_. It always felt far too cold for his liking. No matter how many blankets he wrapped it in or how long he left it near a source of heat, it never seemed to stay warm. Maybe it was a lost cause; Shadow had tried to tell him to be rid of it, but the pilot wasn't having any of that. The evidence seemed to support Shadow's assumption that the egg was long dead. A loud sigh escaped his lips, bare hands cradling the lifeless egg as he looked it over for the umpteenth time.

"What am I going to do with you?" the pilot muttered to himself, looking into the cracked surface with a mix of frustration and uncertainty. "I can't keep this up forever, you know. How do I even know if you're alive?" it was odd, talking to an object, but sometimes just speaking his thoughts aloud helped him focus. "The other one reacted to being held; maybe you're just a bit slower." The egg was as always silent, but for a brief moment Raven swore he saw a fleeting movement underneath the membrane, like a claw just barely brushing against the semi-opaque film. That was impossible though, right? The egg was too damaged to have allowed the hatchling to survive this long, and for it to only now show any sign of life was just so unlikely—

_Chirrrp?_

The soft, barely audible sound was so unexpected that Raven nearly dropped the egg. It was a noise he hadn't expected from an Organoid, let alone an egg; birdlike and nothing like the reptilian noises he was accustomed to Shadow and Specula making. He'd heard almost every sound an Organoid could make, but it was still a foreign thought that an Organoid could make such vocalizations, especially while still in the egg. The surprise of it all was enough to stun him into silence.

Everything was quiet for what felt like several minutes, before he felt the egg move in his hands slightly, like something inside was shifting from one side to the other. There was a quiet sound of heavy fluid moving and a muffled metallic grinding accompanying the movement. _Prrt?_ Another quiet noise, although this time a bit more clear, a bit more urgent. A small point of something pressed against the membrane, perhaps a dull claw or a rounded muzzle, the surface distending slightly with a tensioned pop as the dried film resisted the movement. Without even thinking Raven put his fingertip to it, feeling the hard metal through the membrane. At the contact the small Organoid inside exploded into sound, chirping and clicking and humming as loud as its developing circuits would allow.

"… well… that answers that question…" Raven muttered to himself. The Organoid was definitely alive; it seemed it just needed some sort of coaxing to 'wake up'. Now that he thought about it the first egg had taken several minutes to respond the first time, so maybe this one was the same. But now he had another question to dwell on; what was he going to do with a living Organoid egg, or rather, a hatchling? He was sure some of the higher ups and people in charge of his parole would have a field day with it. For now he'd just keep the egg a secret and only tell those that needed to know, those he could trust. But how long would it take to hatch? Would it hatch suddenly and dramatically? How did he take care of a hatchling Organoid? All sorts of questions buzzed around in his head, but he'd deal with that later. Right now he just needed to focus on making sure the little thing hatched. He'd figure the rest out as he went.


End file.
